Orange and Gaming Gals: the Ninja and the Princess
by Miledman2
Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission to save the Princess Peach from the dreaded Bowser, where as her original and usual rescuer is currently unavailable at the moment. But Naruto is about to learn that the Princess has a dark secret. Disclaimer: I do not own both Mario nor Naruto, Warning: contains lemons, adult content, language, not suited for minors, if you do not like, don't read.


**~ Hello ya'll, finally, I finally managed to get a new story out for my "Orange and Gaming Gals" series, sometimes I think to myself that I may have bitten off more than I can chew with multiple series running all at once, I cannot think of a more bigger shame than letting down my fans when I cannot deliver more stories to them in expectations. However with work getting more intense lately it is soaking up most of my time.**

 **~ But I knew that I had to get at least one chapter up, especially on this important day for Naruto's case, and with Princess Peach, with the whole meme with Bowsette going around I thought it would be appropriate before it died down.**

 **~ Anyway, here is the newest story for the "Orange and Gaming Gals", where Naruto has gone to rescue Princess Peach from the evil Bowser, where as Mario could not be available for the job, along the way Naruto learns that Peach has a dark secret.**

 **~ Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor brands to either franchises of Naruto and Mario verses as they blelong to Kishimoto and Nintendo.**

 **~ Warning: this story contains explicit content which is not intended for minors, please do not read if you find it concerning to yourself, it contains Lemon, smut, adult content & Language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **~ Now, onto the story, Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been sometime after the Fourth Great Ninja War, with the defeat of the Akatsuki, Kaguya, becoming Friends with Kurama and saving Sasuke from his path of vengeance and redeemed him, Naruto now was busy with fixing the lands which had been effected by the war. Right now, it was he day was a bright and shiny day, though it was somewhere in the fall as a certain recognizable blonde was walking through the path of the Bizarre looking land he had never been to before. He even gave a side of both fatigue and annoyance, though this was not something to be surprised about as the famous Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki usually acts this way on most missions he does not like.

He then moans in frustration as he says "Geez, how did we ever get roped into going on a mission like this, not only is it hardly rewarding, it is totally cliché!" And then another voice is heard and it was his inner companion Kurama as he said " oh come on now, at least you can walk, while I am stuck here with nothing much to do." Naruto then says in anger "Kakashi sensei you sneaky jerk!"

(Flashback)

A few days before Naruto was on the road, he was then summoned to the Hokage's office where he met his former sensei turned Hokage. Kakashi then said "Ah Naruto, I am so glad you are here, there is an important mission for you." Naruto was actually eager when he said "Sure thing Kakashi, I am ready to get back out there to help!"

Kakashi then coughed a bit as he then said "Well actually, you will not be here to help, you will be helping out in some faraway land beyond the continent." Naruto was actually intrigued by this and said "Wow, really, that is so cool? So what is this land like? Who am I going to meet!?" Kakashi coughed some more and said "Well, this when you're going to is called the mushroom Kingdom." Naruto's expectations just dropped to zero as he replied "are you serious right now, is this some sort of joke?" Kakashi then replied " actually this is real, and it's happening, you will meet with the totes and they will guide you to what your mission will be."

Naruto then outburst and shouted " you've got to be kidding me! I was expecting some sort of like big a pick up venture, not some kiddy stuff! I mean come on, mushroom Kingdom, toads, what's next, are you gonna say that there some sort of giant monkey involved?" Kakashi then replied "This is no joke, this is actually an A rank mission, and they say you get to rescue a princess." Naruto then groan as he said "Great, now I have to save a princess who is also a toad!" Kakashi then chuckled and said " oh I wouldn't be too sure about that, you're fine it will be more enjoyable than you realize." With that Naruto just ignored what he said and went on his mission.

(Current Time)

Naruto was still walking, since he arrived at the mushroom Kingdom, he was breached by the head toads, they told him that their princess has been kidnapped by a giant turtle named Bowser to his kingdom, their usual hero could not come since he got "sick". Naruto on first impressions was already disappointed beyond all repair, so he just went and continued the mission just to get it over with.

Naruto continue to complain "I swear if there's going to be some cliché eases the beat bad guys in some bridging mechanics I am going to be pissed." Kurama then said " hey, come on man, you are sounding even more angry than I was when ever I took over." Naruto then replied " oh please, you haven't even seen angry yet, my disappointment is equivalent to a full-blown hurricane."

They then finally made it to the castle of Bowser, and when witnessing it, Naruto then said " well, on first appearance it seems menacing, but overall it is still a giant pile of disappointment for its lack of creativity in architecture." Kurama then said "Geez, if you are going to be this negative, I am just going to sleep." Naruto then said "go ahead, for these Canada guys, I probably don't need to go all out."

(Later)

After many paces into the castle, Naruto just cannot seem to even get excited for the mission one bit, even in the heat of battle. Naruto then said "Finally here, this must be the final boss, after all the troubles had to go through, just punching those weird goombas, koompas or whatever they were, jumping over inconsistent elevated halls with fire wipes and floating boxes, etc., but now finally, we have arrived at the end."

He then busted open the doors to meet this Bowser and this Princess that he was suppose to rescue. He noticed that this next room was big, nearly empty and mostly covered in darkness. As he began to look around, he starts the shout out "hey, anyone here? Come out so I can get this over with!" Naruto then heard some chains rattling as he looked up and when he did, he saw possibly one of the most gorgeous sights in his entire life which caused his current behavior to take a 180.

There among the high was a large human cage, and inside there was a stunningly beautiful young, fair skinned woman wearing a pink gown dress with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem, along with Long white evening gloves. Well she also wore a crown on her head, this made her other teachers much more appealing than I already was, she was relatively average height and has long, wavy golden hair along with face soft, oval face with large blue eyes framed by six lashes, and thin, dark blonde eyebrows.

All Naruto could do was just stare up at her in astonishment, until his days was broken when young woman inside was asking "Um, excuse me?" he then shook his head and then replied "oh, sorry, are you by any chance princess Peach?" She then replied "indeed I am, I assume you are here to rescue me?" Naruto then replied "yes I am, don't worry princess, I will have you out of there in no time!"

As he was just about to do that, he was there an interrupted when something large just dropped from the shadow covered ceiling. Naruto then managed to move out of the way in time before being crushed. It is the smoke cleared, even saw something really big in front of him, which had a large dinosaur like appearance with a massive spiky shell, accompanied with horns red spiky hair in a very angry look at his eyes.

This individual been let out a large roar, Naruto them prepared himself for battle as he thought to himself " I take it that this must be Bowser then." As Bowser was preparing to attack, Princess Peach then shouted "look out!" Bowser then brought his fist down upon where Naruto stood in a violent fashion.

He managed to dodge as he then formed a hand sign which then formed multiple puffs of smoke and then out of the smoke there are multiple clones of himself. They all then charged right at Bowser which they manage to get multiple hits in however I was or was not going to go down as easily as he started to retract his arms legs and head inside his shell and started to spin really fast to unleashes shockwave of his spinning at spike shell.

The clones then get smashed away which most clones then got destroyed, Naruto then got up and said "Alright, you wanna play rough aye?" Naruto's then had one of his clones come to him to form the Rasengan, which he then charged at Bowser. He prepared to attack which by then Bowser had prepared to match his attack with his own.

This caused a massive shockwave which raddled the entire chamber, this caused the cage which held up Princess Peach to crack and almost break. Naruto and Bowser both got pushed back and caused them to breath heavily, Naruto then thought "Man, never realized just how exhausting underestimating one's enemy could be." Naruto then saw Bowser readying to attack, which he let out a massive fire breath attack.

Princess Peach watched on in horror as the room was lit up by the flames, Bowser then laughter in assumed victory. That is until he heard a ringing noise behind him and revealed that Naruto was fine and was preparing the Rasenshuriken. Peach was looking st Naruto with amazement, her previous rescuer was not as flashy as this one which was a new experience for her.

Bowser shocked by this, could not believe how he could survive after that last attack that was his strongest attack and it usually works. Because he was big, he would not be able to dodge this next attack, so all he could do was put up his guard and hope for the best. Naruto then through the Rasenshurigen at Bowser and then it connected, though Bowser did managed to resist for a short bit, it proved too much for him and was utterly destroyed on a cellular level.

The resulting shockwave finally caused the cage to break and give way as the princess proceeded to fall and shout as well. Luckily for her, the young blonde hero leaped up and caught her in mid air and they landed back on the ground at a safe distance. She then opened her eyes to see the young blonde more handsome up close and saw that she was being held in a bridal style. He then asked "Are you Alright Princess?" Princess Peach then said "Yes, I am, thank you." She blushed for a bit as she was about to get more up close with him, she then found herself back on her feet as Naruto then said "Do not worry, you are safe now and we will get you back to your people." Though she was glad, she was a bit disappointed, she thought he was different but he turned out to be the same as the others.

(Later)

As they were making their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom to return the princess, they had stopped for the night. Around the campfire, Naruto then passed a cut of ramen to Peach as he said "Well I bet you are hungry, here is something to fill you up." Though she knew what he meant, she could not get over what that would mean in other senses. As Naruto was about to start eating, he noticed that there was a sad expression on the princess' face.

He then asked "Hey, Princess, are you okay?" Peach then replied "Oh, yeah, I am fine, thanks, this looks delicious." As she was about to eat, Naruto asked once again "Princess, What's wrong?" Peach the sighed and put down her chop sticks to say "Look, I know that you came to save me, I do, and I appreciate it, but I feel that there is nothing more boring than that." Naruto confused by this asks "What do you mean by that?"

Peach then says with a hint of frustration in her voice "I mean it is the same thing every occasion, I get kidnapped, I get rescued, rinse and repeat, I just wish something different happens!" Naruto then replies "then why don't you take up a hobby, like golfing?" Peach then says "Well that's the thing, after all these years, I have developed two things, an attraction to my rescuers, and an attraction to my captors, but neither of them would give me what I want!"

Naruto was utterly surprised by what she said, and now thinking back on it, it would make sense that going through the same thing over and over again, would develop something relatively negative. She then sighed and said "Well Anyway, thanks for the dinner, better get some sleep before I have to go through the same next time I return back home." She then walks to her tent and then goes to bed, this left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth that he could not console her.

(Next Day)

They finally reached the Mushroom Kingdom, where all the people of the Toads came out to cheer at the return of their Princess. While Naruto and Peach walked down with the latter with a sullen look on her face and Naruto showing nothing but concern. Then when they arrived at the castle, the head Toad then approached them and said "Princess, it is so good that you are back an unharmed." Peach Then said "Thank you sir, it is 'nice' to be back."

The Head Toad then said "If you would, please, we have your room all settled for your return." Peach then sighed as she went back to her room, and all Naruto could do was look on in concern. Then the Head Toad said "Mr. Uzumaki, thank you for saving and returning our princess to us." Naruto then replied "It is no big deal." The Head Toad then replied "We of the Mushroom Kingdom would dedicate this Gold Star to you as your reward, and we would like to invite you to stay the night, to compensate you for your troubles."

Naruto then took hold of the Gold Star and said after he though about the concern with Peach "I mean, i wouldn't want to be rude, but if that is alright." The Head Toad then said "We insist, now please, follow us." He then heads into the castle, he then made up his mind, he was going to help out Peach with her problems, to help her with her "fantasies".

(Later That Night)

After a nice large banquet in the main hall of the Castle and everyone heading back to their rooms, some certain people were still awake. For our "adorable" princess, she was currently inside her royal class shower, bathing her slender yet voluptuous body with steamy water and shiny soap. These were one of the few moments that she can actually be herself away from boredom and mundane events.

While still rubbing her body clean, she then proceeded to do her usual thing when ever she baths, she ran one hand to her nice, round breast, and the other one ran down her body to her perfectly preserved womanhood and started to masturbate. She was moaning and feeling good from each gesture of her hands and fingers on her boob and vagina as she slightly bent over. Though in the end, it was still not enough, it will never be enough for her unless she gets a man.

And shortly afterward, her wish would be granted, when she felt a masculine hand grab one of her butt cheeks from behind. She turned around in shock but found that she was behind muffled by another masculine hand in front of her. She was trying to gather her thoughts on what was happening, as she struggled, she looked forward to see a familiar face.

And low and behold, it was a completely naked Naruto, but with red, slit eyes, wild hair and frisky whisker marks. And as she managed to look back, she saw another Naruto with the same features as well. The Naruto in front while still covering Peach's mouth with his hand said with a smile "Well well, look what we have hear, a princess masturbating all by herself." Peach tried to explain and get free but was still muffled and restrained while embarrassment washed over her like the shower water.

Naruto then started to grin and said "You should relax, there is no need for a sweet little princess like you to go at it alone, so we are hear to help you, like you wanted." Peach then realized what he meant when she looked into his eyes and saw devotion to satisfying her, and so stopped struggling. And so Naruto then released her mouth from his grasp and then proceeded to fondle her in all the right places.

Naruto's hands moved to both her bosom and her womanhood and started to rub both of the them vigorously. Where as the Naruto in the back started to grope her ass some more where he used the other hand to grope her other breast. Peach began to fidget and moan repeatedly as she becomes pudding in their hands. Peach then said while barely breathing "N-Naruto, your hands are so subtle and good, they were making me feel amazing!"

Naruto liked hearing that he was doing a good job, he then took the next initiative and then moved in front of her. As Peach opened her eyes, she saw that he was close, and then next moment, her lips were then seized by Naruto's. Peach was then surprised at that moment and then just sank into the kiss and let the pleasure wash over her very being.

Their bodies then closed the distance to one another as the Narutos pressed their chests against her back and front. Peach's bosom is pressed firmly against his steely pecs along with her smooth yet pliable belly against his rock hard abs. While the Naruto behind her was feeling how smooth and soft her back was while his crotch was being rubbed against her buttock.

Peach was yelping, for all of Naruto's great assets, there was but one or two that she has yet to appreciate. She looked down while kissing and saw something that was truly magnificent, something that was better than a mushroom. She saw Naruto's manhood, 9-10 inches long and 1-1.5 inch thick, pulsing and vainy, accompanied with hefty testicles filled with rich and fertile sperm, exists for the sole purpose of pleasing women.

Peach's face became flustered with lustful thoughts as her hand then went down and began to stroke his member. Naruto was groaning inside their kiss as well as he was becoming sensitive from her sweet and tender touch. And the Naruto in the back was getting annoyed that she was not doing that to him as well, well he was hot dogging his member between her ass cheeks. So instead, he brought her other hand and had her grope his butt as well, it was yet another asset that she has yet to appreciate.

This was heaven to her, having her body taken advantage of by strangers and yet her rescuer at the same time, invading her room while she is least expecting it. Her body cannot take this teasing and pleasure much longer, as she was being built up to her climax point. And then finally after a few more stroking motions of her bosom, womanhood, ass and the rest of her body, she finally climaxed as she was forced to remove her lips from Naruto's. She moaned and shouted as her womanhood squirted her love juices all over the floor as it got washed away as well.

This lasted for almost a minute as her body stiffened in their embrace, and then she almost collapsed in his arms while she held onto him. She then started to breath heavily, though she would be sweating and heat up as well, the shower water would have washed it away as well. She then managed to regain her strength and looked up at the Narutos with a smile on her face and said "Thank you, both of you! This is what I wanted so much! Although, it is still not enough, the burning sensation, it is still not enough!"

The Narutos then smiled with demonic grins on their faces, they then got into position as the Naruto in front of her said "If that is what you want then you will have to do what we say." With the Naruto behind her holding onto her hips and the Naruto in front grabbed a hold of her head and had her bent forward while still standing as she placed her hands on her knees to keep her steady. She was now face first with the glorious manhood that was protruding upward and outward.

Peach was just hypnotized by this beautiful thing that was in front of her, she could not get her eyes off of it. The Naruto in front then said "Well, if you have time to stare, then you definitely have time to suck, so get to it." Peach's heart quivered at his commanding voice and said "Yes, as you wish!" And then she opened her mouth to start to lick his member by the tip, and then engulf his member in her mouth.

Naruto was gasping with how moist and warm her mouth is the moment she managed to reach all the way down to the base. Peach was gagging for a moment from how big and strong his member is, it hardly bends nor does it have a flabbiness to it as expected. While she was getting accustomed to his size, she was starting to drool for a bit out of her mouth. After a while, she managed to get accustomed to it and then proceeded to suck him off back and forth.

While the two of them were getting it on with her blowjob, the Naruto in the back got to work back where he was as well. Naruto then licked his hand started to rub both her womanhood and his member, to keep both lubed up. Once they were both ready, Naruto then proceeded to insert his member deep into her snatch without a hint of restraint. Peach moaned loudly and intensely while having the front Naruto's cock in her mouth with the sudden invasion.

Her feet nearly got lifted off the ground from the insertion of his member into her womanhood. Her body was shivering, for this is the first cock she has even had inside her, not excluding the cock that is in her mouth. And then without a moment to waste, the back Naruto started to thrust in and out of her vagina with great force and speed.

In turn, Peach then started to increased the speed and force of her sucking motion, which caused Naruto to grunt a bit. The Naruto in front said "Man, Peach, you are amazing, I cannot believe that you were ever this horny." Though Peach Heard it, she just continued to suck him off with great vigor and determination as more and more saliva continue to accumulate in creating sloppy noises.

Naruto's hands held her head in place with his fingers combing through her hair while the other Naruto's hands were sinking into the flesh of her hips and/or ass. The Naruto in front asked the Naruto in back "Hey Naruto, how is the princess's pussy?" The Naruto in back replied with grunts "Amazing, she is so tight back here that if I don't concentrate, I will likely climax." Both of them chuckled as they continued to grunt and thrust away into the princess at both sides.

Though Peach wanted to compliment them as well, with eh front Naruto reaching all the way to her throat, and the other Naruto reaching her cervix. As her climax has been building up yet again, with both of their sexual motions combined with the shower and bathroom air, what wouldn't cause such arousal? With water splashing around all over the place with he flesh rippling from the hard pistons going in and out of her, if visually interpreted, she was like and object being held up and in place while sliding between two poles.

This has been going on for a while now as both Narutos were thrusting even more fiercely in and out of her than before. Peach's eyes were running to the back of her head while tearing up with intense bliss and suffocating joy. Their climaxes were reaching their peak as both Narutos managed to say "Oh God Peach! We're cumming! We're gonna blow our loads inside you!" Peach was too far gone to even noticed what he said, even if she weren't she would be fine with it as she wanted the full experience.

And so after a few more intense hard thrusts, she finally came her hardest climax of her life. And with that, both her throat and her womanhood constricted around both Naruto's cocks. With this much pressure being built around them, they could not hold back any more as both of the climaxed at the same time. All three of them became stiff as Peach let loose a tide of her love juices around the back Naruto's member, both Narutos were letting loose turrets of his essence deep into her womb and stomach.

This lasted for a full minute as Peach was enjoying the strong and noticeable pulsing she was feeling from each spurt of both cocks in her mouth and womanhood. And after that, their climaxes died down, and with that their bodies finally relaxed as both Narutos removed their members from their precious princess, much to her sudden sadness. They were breathing heavily from the intense intercourse as one of the Narutos were holding Peach in his arms as the other went to turn off the shower.

Peach while having both a mild sour jaw, her mouth was a mixture of her saliva and his essence. She did managed to say "That was incredible, I have never been so pleased in all my life." As the Naruto holding her said "Don't you worry though, the night ain't over yet." Peach while pleased was curious to hear as to what he implied asked "What do you mean?" Naruto smiled like a sex demon then picked her up bridal style as both Narutos then exited the shower, and as they were leaving the bathroom.

As they left the bathroom, Peach was greeted with another pleasant surprise, as her royal bed chamber was filled with muscular, handsome naked Narutos, all with raging members ready for sex. Her heart was pounding harder than ever, as if it was about to beat right out of her chest in pure ecstasy. Naruto looked down to see that she is happy and asked "So, you happy?" Peach then said with her hand to her cheek which was romantically blushing replied with heart shaped pupils "Happy? I think I am in love!" With that, Naruto then carried her to the bed as they proceed with the sequel of their lustful gang-bang filled night.

(Later)

Down the hall of her chambers, two toads were walking along, patrolling the castle to ensure that no one comes to steal their princess again. One toad was saying "it is great to have our princess back." The other toad replied "Indeed, even though Mario could not make it because he got sick, this Naruto guy really is a knight, chivalrous and righteous." The first toad then said "Indeed, just like our princess, pure, innocent and kindhearted."

But as they walked through the halls, they heard moaning coming from Peach's chambers. They were concerned that someone might be kidnapping her again, but they did not want to barge in either. So they went to knock on the door and one toad asked "Princess, are you okay?" After a short pause, Peach then replied "Yes, I am fine." The toad then asked "Do you need anything from us?" Peach then replied "No, I am all good, goodnight." The toad then said "Oh, very well then, goodnight." Peach then said "Goodnight!" In a way that someone would obviously interpret that as "Get the F**k out!"

So the toads left and then Peach turned back to what she was doing and asked "Now then, where were we?" Were Peach was on her knees on her bed with her hands stroking two cocks of Naruto's clones while a few more crowded around her with free ones, at full mast and ready for her. She then licked her lips and then proceeded to start to lick his members and suck them one by one. She did missed the feeling of having his meat rods invading her throat, now there were more than she could count.

While a few more came to her and they even used her golden hair to rub against their members. Multiple Narutos were grunting, moaning and panting at the same time while Peach continued to moan. One Naruto even made a remark "Those toads seriously left with just asking if you were alright? Man, no wonder they can't keep you safe." The Princess then looked up and asked sultry like "Then will you take me away?" Naruto then asked "What do you mean?"

Peach then continued while still stroking "Well, it seems my presence only causes trouble for my people and they obviously keep suffering from higher inn help to free me, and they can't keep me safe. So why don't you take me away from all this and make a woman out of me?" Naruto then smiled and said "Yes ma'am!" Peach smiled and continued to suck each cock that she can fine, licking all the way around the shafts, around the heads, licking his testicles, and even taking them down his throat each time.

This went on for a while, until the Narutos were getting close to their climaxes, with one of the Narutos saying "Peach, we're getting close!" Peach then popped from one of his cocks and said "Go ahead, bathe me in your essence, make a mess out of me!" The Narutos would have no more reason to keep holding back, and the first one to blow his load was the Naruto with his member plunged deep into her throat to give her belly another helping of his essence. Peach then managed to free herself, none to her pleasure but to ensure that she gets as much essence from the other Narutos as possible.

This semen shower lasted for a few minutes, his essence raining down upon her, in her mouth, on her face, in her hair, even onto her shoulders and breasts. After that, Peach's mouth was full of his essence, with that said, she swallowed everything in her mouth in several gulps, it slipped through her throat though some was sticking to the walls as she could feel, but would deep with it later. She then worked to get as much essence from her body as possible and drink some more as well.

With that, though she could not get it all, she gasped loudly in satisfaction and said "Man, that was a good meal, I am pretty full." But to her surprise, She was pulled over by one of the Narutos as he was now lying on his back and had her straddle him. She then looked down to Naruto and he said "Oh, we're not done yet, you have yet to please the other me here." Peach then said "Oh, right I almost forgot." And with that Naruto grabbed his member and guided it to her womanhood to insert into his member once more.

Peach groaned again as she laid down on Naruto's chest as his massive member made it's way deep to her cervix once more. Though this made her lightly cum in the process which caused her to shiver in response. However it was short so she managed to relax and prepare herself for more sex on the way, or so she thought. However the Naruto She was connected with moved his hands to her butt cheeks and spread them.

To her surprise she turned to see another well endowed Naruto ready to take her but then she asked "Say, where are you planning to put that thing?" Naruto then replied "Well since there is no room here in your pussy, we thought your ass would suffice, we like to try them Peaches after all." The other Narutos then chuckled which made Peach pout at how poor the pun was. She then said "Alright, if you are ready then go ahead big boy, dive away." She then waddle her rear to invite him.

The other Naruto then lined up his member so that it would've right at her rear entrance, probed it a bit. This made Peach twitch and bit her lip a little bit, as to prepare herself for this new experience. And then Naruto started to push his member into her rear, until finally with a little bit of effort, managed to get himself half way in. This sudden invasion caused Peach to scream, but to ensure that she doesn't, another Naruto came in time and put his member into her mouth to silence her.

Naruto then sighed in relief because that would have been a problem, with that out of the way, Naruto then said "Well then, let's get this four way started." With that, Peach had all three of her orifices filled and piston with his members going in and out of her. Her big bubble butt and her womanhood being pounded repeatedly but the Narutos' double penetration, while her throat gets attacked again, her body is smooshed and surrounded by Naruto's bodies from all directions as two sandwiched her as the other one was in front of her face.

This went on for a while, where the two Narutos that were double teaming her had their hands on her thighs and ass. They were panting, steaming and sweating all over her, she then eventually became stained with his scent and heat as well as her sweat mixed with his as well. They would occasionally grope around her body, feeling the smoothness and softness of her flesh, while her breasts are planted firmly on Naruto's chest. While the Narutos were even kissing around her body too, the Naruto under her wanted to kiss he as well by her mouth was occupied.

Speaking of which, her throat became a beating bag for Naruto's members as of late, if only her people could see her now. Her tongue becoming pressured as his massive rod continued to invade her mouth, she could barely get around, as occasional she would manage to lick around his shaft. She even managed to control her shouting as this point, she even had a hard time breathing, as she now managed to breath through the nose.

Though with Naruto's size, it proved far more challenging than it was suppose to be. And sometimes, he even lets her lick his balls as well, she became overwhelmed by the overpowering aroma of his manly scent of his crotch, where she would at times breath in the pubic hair and even the underneath the lower parts of his torso. Naruto even let his hands comb through her ruffled up hair even more, can't get over how healthy and full it was.

This has been going on for what felt like forever, however, all four of them were coming to the upper limit of their inevitable climaxes. They were now passed the point of even warning each other about their climaxes, they even managed to learn when the time was right to cum. The three Narutos then started to speed up their efforts, which left Peach to be nothing more than pudding at this point and just let them have their way with her. And after a few more thrusts, all four of them managed to cum at the same time in perfect unison.

Peach with all her orifices still have their elasticity constricted on all three members in her throat, vagina and ass with her womanhood spurting another flood of her love juices. Where as the three Narutos embraced and held her tightly in any way they can as his members unleashed another torrent of his essence in her belly, womb and bowels. This lasted for more than a minute, as all four of them were stiff in their embraces and grunting really hard.

And after that, their climaxes finally died down and their bodies finally relaxed with indefinite amount of sweat, smell and heat produced from their intercourse. All three Narutos then slowly removed his members from her mouth, vagina and ass. His members were now all semi stiff, covered in their respective partner's bodily fluids, same with Peach's orifices. They were tired beyond all comprehension, however, Naruto managed to get her attention and said "I hope you are not done yet, cuz look around, you still have a crowd to please and want to please you." Peach then smiled as she then welcomed her other Narutos to her body and prepared for a long night.

The night went on, as she could not get any sleep, nor was she allowed to, as she continued to please every last Naruto in her room. She sometimes go for one Naruto, then two, then three, then more if she was up for it. They went for all manner of positions, missionary, doggy style, standing sex, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, double penetration, spooning, 69, standing 69, piledriving, suspended Congress and more. Where they done all sorts of things, blowjobs, boobjobs, handjobs, vaginal intercourse, anal intercourse, rimming both ways (lol). They tore it up through out the night, however, now, all the clones were gone, and now there were just the two of them, Naruto and Peach finishing up the night.

Naruto was embracing her as she embraced in in a missionary position, their bodies coursed with sweat and bodily fluids. Naruto then was on the verge of cumming as was Peach, with a few more hard thrusts, they both came one last time. Peach then blissfully finally found the satisfaction she wanted as she was filled up one last time as Naruto was now totally spent with his crotch all wet from her love juices. They were then just laying there holding each other and riding the moment away. Naruto then said "So then, early in the morning, shall I do it and take you away?" Peach then said before letting sleep take her "Yup" They then kissed and fell asleep in the blissful night.

(Years Later)

After that, Naruto and Peach left the Mushroom Kingdom together and live with each other back in Konoha to live out their lives in love and lust. Though she did not want to let her people be worried and just leave without telling them so she left them a note that this was for the best, to let her people finally rest and that she can finally get eloped. With that over the years, she was right, no threat has ever plagued their lands ever again, and Mario who occasionally rescued Peach was back to normal plumbing without much to do.

And back with our lovers, Naruto finally became Hokage and the two got married in Konoha and finally could live in peace with their true feelings for each other and to do whatever their dirty hearts want without any prying eyes. And in result of their love and lust, Peach became pregnant and gave birth to a lovely daughter and son. The former was named Plum, considering both Peach and Naruto's similar traits, she had her parents blonde hair, while more wild than Peach's and blue eyes. While their son was named Boruto, who shared most of his parent's features too, except for his father's whisker marks and wavy hair.

Currently, Naruto and Peach were walking their kids to their first official day at the Ninja Academy so that they may begin their journey to the path of becoming Ninja. When they got there, Naruto then knelt down to Boruto and said with joyful confidence "Alright son, you get in there and show those other kids and teachers what you can do." Boruto then said with a smile "You got it dad!" They then fist bumped, while Peach said to Plum "Now be on your best behavior, study hard and have fun, the two of you." Plum smiled "I will mama!"

The parents and children then gave each other hugs and kisses as the latter were sent off to the academy doors. They waved goodbye and then looked st each other where their expressions turned to sultry once more. Naruto then picked her up bridal style and then flashed back to their home instantly. As soon as they were inside, they went started to kissed and grope each other wildly once again after so long. As soon as they got a moment of control Peach said "Oh, how I missed this!" Naruto replied "Me too, this was long overdue!"

They then briefly kissed again with Peach then managed to say "I just realized, this is a very special day for multiple occasions." Naruto then asked "What do you mean?" Peach smiled and said "Today is where were our children start their first day in the academy, today is our anniversary of the first time we made love all those years ago." Naruto said "Well I guess then there is more reason to celebrate is there?" Peach also added "That's not all, look there." She pointed to the counter to see his wife and children's cards, he then asked in surprise "Is, is it really!?" Peach smiled and giggled as she replied "Yup, it's October 10th, Happy Birthday Naruto!"

They then joyfully kisses and embraced each other once more, after a bit of kissing Naruto then said "Wow, I am so happy!" Peach replied "I'm glad you are, we will have the party tonight when the children are back." Naruto then said with a sultry smile "Alright, and this is actually my day off, so why don't we start playing a little bit of "Party Games"?" They then headed over to the bedroom, where Naruto opened up to see a gang of Naruto's clones, naked and ready for the "game" to begin. Peach smiled sultry as well as she then stripped down to her birthday suit too and headed inside, where Naruto began to strip down as well.

As he Watched his clones play with her and kiss her during his undressing, he thought to himself "This is the best birthday ever!", Peach smiled knew what he was thinking about as his clones continued to grope all over her body and replied "Best birthday so far!" Naruto was arousingly curious and asked "How?" Peach replied "I have been thinking, I know two or three friends that have a similar predicament as me, I think they should be "enlightened" by you." Naruto smiled like a demon once again and said "Yes Ma'am!" and without further delay, they let the games begin.

* * *

 **~ Whelp, and that is that, please review and/or like if you enjoyed this story!**

 **~ Next story is really up in the air at this point, it is going to be crazy at work and I don't know when I will be able to write another story, but at least I managed to get this one up just before the intended date, I don't know if I can do such a feat again.**

 **~ Anyway, see ya'll next time, as usual, stay beautiful!**

 **~ And on this occasion, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"**


End file.
